Scythe Love
by Soul-Blue42
Summary: Kid has been having some trouble and it's not good. Something in Kid's past may have something to do with what is going on at the moment. Soul and Maka are the only ones who know about kid's troubling time. Could the memory bring everything down?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Soul woke up to the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting at 1:03am. He usually didn't wake up to these kinds of things especially during the night. But something made him feel like he had to be awake, like if something was trying to wake him up to show him something. Soul got out of bed in his oddly patterned soul boxers.

As he reached the door handle he heard some strange noises coming from either the living room or the kitchen. Soul couldn't tell but the only thing he could know is that someone was in the house. He had been waiting at the door hoping to know of any other sound coming out, but he heard nothing else. Probably he hit himself against something and passed out on the floor, Soul thought.

He still tried to hear anything else and if he heard nothing else he would go and find out what is it. Soul stayed and kept his ear near the door in case of any low sounds. He slowed his breath to hear better, but still nothing.

Finally building up the courage to go out and figure out what it is, Soul grab a pillow close by him and opened the door slowly. He walked slowly, but a bit speedy down the hallway looking for a light switch.

He reached the light switch. He turned them on and at the same time he screamed "AH HA! I GOT YOU!" Soul screamed and fell on top of the intruder on the ground.

Maka heard Soul yell and ran to see what had happened. Once she reached the end of the hall she found Soul on top of someone and started to giggle at the sight. Soul had only been wearing his boxers when he got out of him room, so Maka had a awkward sight from Soul and the intruder.

Soul opened his eyes to see who the intruder was. It was Death the Kid? What was he doing he a little far from where he lived. What was he doing near here in the middle of the night? Soul thought all these questions as he saw the young Grimm reaper close his eyes shut in fear.

"Kid!? What are you doing here?" Soul asked.

"I would answer your question once you get off of me." Kid responded in fear and blushed as Soul got off of him.

Maka laughed. Soul helped Kid get up and sat him down on the couch. Kid looked at Soul and blushed at the sight of Soul only in boxers. Kid was soaked from head to toe, shivering, even though it had been hot in the small apartment.

"Kid your shivering. I will go make some tea." Maka called out to Kid and ran to the kitchen. Soul knew what he had to do.

"Kid you cant stay in those clothes. I will go get you something dry. Come with me." Soul got up and extended his hand to kid. Kid grabbed his hand and followed Soul to his room.

"Sorry my room is not very symmetrical." Soul chuckled as he let go of Kid's hand a reached for some clothes in the closet. Soul decided to get a shirt to put on since he was also a bit wet from being on top of kid earlier.

"Kid I think you should take off those clothes before you catch a cold. Ok I got come clothes for you." Soul handed kid some clothing as Kid stopped unbuttoning his shirt. Soul left the room and waited outside till Kid got dressed in dry clothes.

Kid was looking around the room, the sight of Soul's room made him happy. Kid had been crushing on Soul's since they first met. Just knowing he is in Soul's room, wearing Soul's clothes, and having a scent of Soul. Kid had finished dressing and grabbed his wet clothes and got out of the room.

Soul heard his door creaked and looked up to see Kid holding on to his wet clothing. Soul got up and took the clothed from Kid.

"Don't worry Kid. I will put them to wash you go to the couch to get your tea." Soul replied to Kid's worried face that soon turned to a smile.

Kid walked down the hallway to meet up with Maka in the living room with three cups of tea on the little small rectangular table. Kid sat down on the couch close to Maka so then they could talk. Kid reached for the tea and at that moment Kid felt something warm wrap around him.

He turned to find Soul walking in with a huge blanket, he wrapped it around Kid as if Soul were actually trying to hug Kid. At that moment Kid felt happiness and protected while feeling Soul's warmth from the blanket.

Soul then let go and sat next to kid and grabbed a cup of warm tea. Maka eyed Soul as he grabbed the cup of tea, Soul knew that he had to start the conversation since Maka was bad at starting one, especially when she had just awoken.

"Well… um… Kid?" Soul asked while Kid stayed staring at his cup of tea.

"Yeah?" Kid looked up to Soul then started back down, slowly.

"Not to be rude, but umm… What were you doing around here at this time at night? Especially in this weather?" Soul called out to Kid. Kid looked more worried this time. Maka gave Soul a death glare that only meant that he was going to have a Maka-Chop after Kid went to sleep.

"Well, I was… Doing nothing." Kid murmured as he wrapped the blanket around tighter.

"…Ok then. I think it is time to hit the hay. Kid you can stay here if you want." Maka called out as she got up and stretched. She got the tray and took it to the kitchen.

"So.. You can sleep in my room. I don't mind." Soul smirked to Kid. Kid looked at Soul and hugged him. Soul didn't know what it was for, but he hugged back.

"Umm…. Can you stay in the room with me? I mean, it is just I don't feel okay when I am alone." Kid let go of the hug and kept the blanket around him tighter. Soul looked at Kid and nodded.

"Yeah. No problem." Soul got up with Kid and went walking to the room. Soul went to the kitchen to talk to Maka.

MAKA CHOP!

"Ow! Really at this time at night!?" Soul yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Well I am sorry. But you knew that was coming." Maka replied as she poured the tea down the drain. She turned to look at Soul.

"Do you think Kid is here because of what happened?" Soul asked Maka. They were the only ones who knew what had happened to Kid.

"I don't know. But it is really hard to tell. His soul is calm, but there is one part in him that is worried. I hope it just doesn't come to that type of conclusion." Maka and Soul sighed.

Soul looked at the ground in worry. I just hope it doesn't come to that, Soul thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Is it true?

**I am glad I had reviews on the last one. I am sorry I took so long on this one, I had writers block. I was in a hurry to write this one so I hope you guys like it.**

Soul walked back to his room; still, his thought never left his mind. How could it be? This can't be to the answer of what's going on. Soul opened the door to find Kid fast asleep, wrapped around the covers.

"I didn't know Kid slept asymmetrically." Soul silently chuckled to himself. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pillow and a blanket; since he decided to sleep on the floor, to not disturb Kid in his sleep. Somehow Soul got a warm feeling when he looked at Kid sleep, looking so innocent, and cute. Like a child. 'What the hell am I thinking? I am not a pedophile!' Soul thought angrily and slapped his head.

Kid got up from his bed (he had a nightmare about the memory). Terrified he looked for Soul, not a sight of Soul he got out of bed. As soon as he stepped on the floor he heard a loud growl, he had stepped on Soul's stomach.

"I am sorry Soul. I didn't see you there!" Kid got frightened by Soul's scream and almost cried as Soul can see a tear fall down from his cheek. Soul sat up and looked at Kid.

"Don't worry it was an accident. Also, I am kidding I was playing around with you, that didn't hurt at all." Soul chuckled as he got up and sat down next to Kid. "What's wrong?"

Kid looked at the ground and without a doubt in his mind he immediately hugged Soul. Kid started to cry. What is going on with me? I never cry, especially in front of Soul. Now he can tell I am weak, I am pathetic, nothing more than trash! Kid thought to himself as he continued to cry. "Please! Help me, I don't want to remember! I don't want to go back, it's too much!" Kid yelled and cried even more.

Soul didn't really know what to do in situations like this. He hugged Kid back and patted his back continuously. "I will help you. Just don't cry." He answered Kid, but it didn't work.

Maka came in the room wondering what was going on. "Soul everything al-" she saw kid cry and immediately ran up to Kid and hugged him. Kid kept yelling the same thing over and over again.

"Kid don't worry! You won't go back! Don't cry, calm down Kid." Maka kept answering him. Kid began to calm down and Maka began patting his back as Soul still kept hugging him.

"You should go back to bed, I got this. You also need more sleep than I do." Soul looked at Maka. She walked out the door, looking back worriedly, when she reached the door then left. Soul still kept hugging Kid, trying to breathe normally after crying for so long. After half an hour Kid fell asleep in Soul's arms. Soul lay back with Kid, and fell fast asleep, since he was more tired after what had happened.

Kid, seems really stressed out about this. Why is it that this is happening to him now? This memory that has been going on and on, since the day it happened. Or I could say since the multiple times it has happened. Maka thought as she lay in her bed next to Blair (in her cat form). Blair woke up since Maka had the light on.

"Maka could you please turn off the light I am trying to sleep, merrrow." Blair yawned then looked at Maka. "Is everything ok? You look worried." Blair sat up and waited for Maka to respond. She moved Maka's hand since she didn't respond. Maka turned to Blair.

"Sorry, but yeah everything is alright. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really, let's just get some shut eye. This has been a long night." Maka reaches for the lamp and turns off the light. She turns over, still awake. I hope they're alright, especially Kid.

~The Next Day

Maka woke up to the bright room, the sunshine trying to get through the lightly colored curtains. She looked over to her clock, 7:18 am, on a Saturday? How odd and peculiar that she would wake up at a time like this, so early. She continued to think, as she looked over to find Blair gone and the door open.

"Ugh she went to go wake up Soul again. Pesky cat. Wait, Kid is over there!" she whispered to herself as she got out of bed in a hurry and ran to Soul's door. The door was a bit open and through the peak she could see Blair's tail.

Maka could see Soul and Kid on the bed laying there; she was surprised that Soul would've agreed to stay with Kid. Even though Soul didn't really like Kid because of Kid's "Symmetry crap." as Soul would say. She kept looking at them, monitoring their Soul's wavelengths.

"Odd." Maka whispered to herself. She looked down to find Blair leaving the room and giving her a sign to go to the living room. Once they got there Blair sat up on the couch waiting for Maka to sit as well.

"I wanted to play. Meow."

"I know you do. It's just…" Maka continues looking at Kid's and Soul's wavelengths. Especially Soul's.

The phone rang, Maka walked to the kitchen to answer the phone, caller ID says Lord Death. Is he calling because of Kid? Maka thought and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maka right?"

"Yes, sir. What can I help you with?"

"Is Kid there? He left last night. Liz is gone is she there to?"

"Kid is here, but I don't know about Liz."

"Alright, just mak-"Lord Death was cut off.

"Hello?" Maka replied, no answer. Odd, we just paid the electricity bill.

Soul walked into the kitchen, wearing a old shirt and some boxers. He sat down on the table, silently. He then broke it by asking,

"Who called?"

"It was Lord Death"

"What did he want?"

"To ask about Kid and for some reason Liz is missing."

"Really who would've known? Maybe she went looking for Kid and got lost. Or she seeked shelter." Soul replied as he got up and hugged Maka around her waist.

"Maybe, but Soul what are you doing?" Maka replied as she immediately walked away and looked back at Soul.

"I don't know. I am sorry, it's just. Well how can you not remember? I still pretty much like you." Soul replied as he reached for Maka's hand. He pulled her close to him as he leaned his head towards her neck.

Maka looked away; he didn't do anything to her. Soul just simply laid his head on her shoulder, hugging her as tightly as he could. She hugged him back, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

Soul let go of the hug and went to sit on the table, as every morning knowing Maka had to make breakfast. Kid walked in looking paler than ever, Maka walked up to him.

"Kid, are you okay?" she walked up to him putting her hands on his face to feel his temperature.

"I am alright." Kid replies, he then grabs both of Maka's hands and puts them down. "I always wake up like this. Sorry if I scared the crap out of you." Kid chuckled then sat next to Soul.

~During Breakfast

"Maka, who were you talking to earlier?" Kid asked as ate a piece of his pancake (It was cut symmetrically)

"Well, it was your father. He asked about you." Maka replied quietly as if she didn't want him to know. Kid stopped cutting his pancake, and placed his fork and knife down.

"Did he ask about anything else?"

"He asked about Liz." Maka replied slowly.

"Well, I think she is… uh. If you can excuse me." Kid responded and walked out of the kitchen. Maka looked at Soul; he was still stuffing his face acting like if nothing happened.

MAKA-CHOP!

"Soul how could you be so careless? He is your friend."

"Ow. Well I am sorry, but I don't really know how to deal with these types of things. I wish I did." Soul responded, now feeling bad about not knowing what to do.

Am I starting to have feelings for Kid? Crap, well why do I, especially when all this is happening. I think his past is bringing up this problem. I wonder if Maka and I would handle it. I just hope… Soul thought, that this doesn't hurt anyone.

**Crona: Nice ending.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Black*Star: What a piece of sh!t! Where am I at? **

**Me: Black*Star watch it! I am going to put you in later.**

**So yeah, Nice ending huh? I wonder what happend to Kid. Nice to keep it suspenseful. XD Dont worry, around I believe chapter 7 or up to 10 you will find out. I will be on time for the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Love?

**I do not own Soul eater**

_Sorry I took longer than a week to update. I see people like my story. \(^-^)/ Yay. Also people have been asking about kid. XD Sorry I like to keep stuff suspenseful. I am pure evil. Jk. Kid's story will come out probaly till almost to the end. or maybe I shall bring his memory piece by piece?_

~After Breakfast, in the living room

Soul and Maka were in the living room after breakfast as always doing the same thing. Soul was watching TV and flipping through the channels every 5 minutes. Maka was reading her book, but this time she also kept an eye on Soul's wavelength. 'Normal, how odd. Even after he saw Kid like that, he sure didn't feel that way when they were sharing a bed.' Maka still thought, but went back to her book.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her shoulders and another one around her stomach. "What you reading there?" Soul question so suddenly.

MAKA-CHOP!

Soul was on the floor screaming in pain "OW! MAKA THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Well if you didn't scare me like that then I wouldn't have done that, now would I?" Maka replies and goes back to her book. Soul gets up and sits next Maka.

"So, what are you reading?" Soul asked again, this time he was literally right next to me. I didn't do anything, this time I decided to let it pass.

"I am reading a mystery story." I look at him, he looks back at me smirking. Suddenly he is kissing me? What, I thought he had a thing for Kid! But this? I kiss him back, but this was so sudden; I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you, Maka... Dammit! It didn't work! Why?" Soul screamed angrily. He walks back until he reaches the nightstand. Then he hits one of the lamps.

Soul's P.O.V

I don't know why it doesn't feel the same way with Maka. It cant be true! How can I love kid? I still have some feelings for Maka, but I just... love Kid?

"Soul, your bleeding!" Maka runs up to me and takes a look at my hand.

"I am fine." I try to pull away, but boy! She really does have a grip. I look at my bloody hand, I feel strange as I take a look closer.

"Black blood?" my wounds continue bleeding, but the blood darkens. I am glad Maka didn't see it. But only half of my wounds get healed. I look up and see Kid in front of me.

"Soul are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just some small cuts thats all." I smile and he smiles back at me. He looks at Maka, then looks back at my hand.

"Hey Kid keep an eye on Soul while I go get the First aid kit." Maka runs to the bathroom.

Kid still continues to look at my hand, as if it were on display. I look at Kid. Do I love him? As Kid looks up at me, I lean closer.

"I'm back! Ok Soul let me take a look at your hand." I look away from Kid and look back at my hand.

"This might sting a bit." Maka puts alochol on my wounds.

"AH! That hurts!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe after words when you stop crying you can have a lollipop!" She teases me and laughs. I look at Kid and he giggles at Maka's stupid pun.

"Whatever" I look down. I can't this. Why do I feel so weird around kid?

"There we go!" Maka says cheerfully. She then looks at Kid and then looks back at me trying to move my hair to have a better look on my face.I push her hand away.

"Kid could you leave us alone for a bit? I need to talk to Soul."

"Haven't I left you guys alone long enough?" Kid replies and Maka looks at him. I think she gave him a Maka-Chop stare. Because right after he saw her, he ran to the bedroom.

She looks at me and says,"Anything going on Soul?"

"No." I still look down, glad my bangs we covering my face. I felt like I was blushing.

"Do you like Kid?"

"No!" I get up and kick the night stand to the ground. I start walking towards my bedroom.

"Soul!" Maka grabs my hand a pulls me towards her.

"Soul, calm down. I know you have feelings for him. Just... don't let anything get to you." She looks at me with her big green eyes. I pull my hand away from hers and walk away.

I don't look back at her, I don't do anything. I get to my room and slam the door. There was so much going through my mind I couldn't think. I take off my pants and shirt, just going to sleep in my boxers.

I reach for a pillow and fall flat on my bed. I rest my eyes to try to sleep.

"Ahem. Hey Soul..." It was Kid! I turned and saw him, he smiled awkwardly. I fell from my bed and looked back at him. He scared the crap outta me! I forgot he was here!

"You scared me! I forgot that you were here... no offense." I get back on my bed and sit up. I look at him, then I suddenly turn away. Just by looking at him, I feel weird and like I am blushing again.

Kid's P.O.V

Soul suddenly turned away from me. Did he want not to be with me?

"I am just going to leave." I started getting out of bed, then I felt something on my arm. I turned tl see Soul grabbing my arm, still looking down.

"Don't go." Soul looked up and was blushing a bit. I look at him and feel like I am bushing. I smile at him and he smiles back. He pulled me closer, and suddenly he grabs my face a kisses me!

What do I do? I just decided to kiss him back. I love Soul and I didn't think he felt the same way until now.

_Black*star: Why arent I here!? I am the star! I need to be the star of this story!_

_Maka: MAKA-CHOP! This story isn't about you. It is a love, I mean difficult love story and Kid-_

_Me: SHHHH! Maka don't spoil it! _

_Maka: Sorry._

_Black*star: ow! Also I didn't know Soul was gay. XD_

_Soul: I am not gay! I am... ugh fine I am Bisexual. Just leave me!_

_Me: Okay guys just leave Soul Black*star I promise you are coming out in the next chapter._

_You just read about me talking to myself XD It sometimes gets pretty lonely. But Kid's memory... well something bad happens. Be patient my little souls. It is going to come out soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4 My True Self

_Hey guys, sorry this took so damn long! I got grounded and I continued writing the story on paper and now I am able to post it! Hope you guys like it and well for taking so long I will be posting two extra chapters. So, what will happen now? I dont know, just read... Okay I will go now so you can read. Bye_

* * *

Kid's P.O.V

Soul is still kissing me, it's been 2 minutes, but it feels like forever. I am surprised he feels the same way for me. A Death Scythe that I will soon be working for me and that I have loved since the day I laid eyes on him, was gay? I just pulled away slowly, not really wanting to separate the kiss, but I just had to talk to Soul about this. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Soul, do you like me?" I asked him, still keeping my eyes on him, he looked down.

"I am so stupid! Crap, so you. Never mind." Soul puts his head down. He probably though I was straight because of my question. I picked up his head by his chin and looked at him again, straight in the eye.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I love you, but I am just asking do you love me?" I leaned closer to Soul hoping for him to respond back with a kiss.

"Well, yeah. I mean like since yesterday I started looking at you a different way."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, for a second I thought I was a pedophile because you looked adorable, like a child." Soul chuckled. We looked each other in the eye, Soul held my hand that kept his head up and leaned closer to me.

"Soul, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too, now will you please kiss me?"

I immediately kissed him; our kiss was soft to the touch, it was passionate, this second kiss felt perfect. I just never wanted it to end, I love him so much and I am very glad he feels the same way.

Soul's P.O.V

I guess this is true, I never knew I could have feelings for Kid. But this kiss, I really wanted to be with him forever and I never wanted to let go. I just wanted to be friends and now, we are going to be more than just friends; hopefully it doesn't get to awkward for us. I would like to tell Maka and the group, but what if they see us differently? I have been great friends with Black*star and hopefully we can still keep it that way.

"Soul, are you okay? May I come in?" It was Maka, damn. I completely forgot about her, she might be here because of my stupid actions from a little earlier. I pull away from the kiss and run to the door, leaving Kid alone on the bed. I give him a sign to stay quiet as I slowly open the door to see Maka.

"I'm perfectly fine, it's just that." I look at the ground, worried, should I tell her? If I don't then what if she figures it out and doesn't think I trust her. I do, but this was happening to fast, it just started today and I am not sure how to put everything in one simple sentence.

"Soul, is everything alright? Why did you kiss me?" Maka reaches for my hand, I just move it away. What will she think of me?

"Soul!" Maka exclaims, I look up at her. She gives me a very stern look, she sighs as if she gave up.

"I want to know Soul, and if you don't tell me then, I guess you don't really trust me." Maka looks down and walks away. I grab her arm, she stops and looks at me. I can see tears filling her eyes, did I really hurt her? I didn't mean to at all, but I should've known she was sensitive. She didn't trust any other guy than me because of her father. Since I didn't trust her she must've regreted ever trusting me.

"Maka wait! Look, I am sorry I am not trusting you right now. It's because I am confused about everything right now and I am not sure if I feel the way I feel." I just try to make it sound so she won't question me about it. I just quickly without thinking give her a hug. I just kind of jumped on her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

She hugged back and she began to cry. I hugged her tightly, she just stuffed her face and tears in my chest.

"Soul, I know you don't want to tell me, but don't you trust me anymore?"

"I still do. It's just that things are a bit confusing right now." I kiss her on the cheek and go back into my room. I look at Maka as I close the door, and at once I turn to look at Kid.

"So was this a mistake?" Kid begins to cry. I can't handle the fact that everyone is very sensitive at this point. I sigh and hold his hands.

"No, I really do love you. It's just I am trying to figure out a way to tell everyone." I look at our hands holding, I just don't know what to do. I must've looked worried because Kid picked up my head a gave me a soft kiss.

"Why don't we just show them?" Kid looks at me deep into my eyes. I try to put my head back down, but he brings it back up. We kiss once more and I pull away.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I just don't want them to see us like this."

"So you're ashamed of me?"

"No, it's just that."

"What? You don't have to be afraid, I know you are."

"I am not afraid, I just don't want anyone to see us differently. I mean your the son of Lord Death! People might expect you to be straight!"

"I don't care how people expect me to be! I want to be with you and who cares if people see us differently!? They'll have to accept us!" Kid hugs me tightly, still trying to cry. I hug him back, I just can't refuse him. What he said changed my mind.

"Come on!" I grab Kid's hand and drag him out of the apartment. He tried to keep up with me, so I stop halfway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" I wait until he is ready to run again. He looks up at me, I smile at him and he stands up, ready. I start running, this time is his able to catch up.

Maka's P.O.V

What was that? I just Soul and Kid run out of the apartment together. It might be obivous, but am I overthinking the fact that they may be dating? I don't really want to jump to conclusions.

"I almost forgot! I need to call Lord Death." I run to the bathroom, I really don't have any other mirror besides that one.

"42-42-564"

"Hello Maka! Got anything on your mind?"

"I just wanted to ask if you have found Liz yet?" Lord Death's face suddenly brings out worry.

"Sadly, no. She went after Kid when he left, but there is no trace of her. We looked all over Death City, but nothing was found. She could'nt have gone far."

"Oh, but what about Patty? Didn't she go after Kid as well, she was with Liz."

"About that, Patty doesn't remember about that night. She keeps saying that the last thing she remembers is running down the streets, alone. She doesn't remember anything about Liz. I guess Liz was kidnapped and the kidnapper erased Patty's memory of Liz."

"So Patty doesn't remember a thing about Liz. Weren't Kid and Liz going out?"

"Indeed they were, but what does that mean? You got anything on your mind?"

"No, it just seemed pretty odd that whenever Kid has someone special with him, they get hurt."

"You might be right. I would say two people who have gotten hurt."

"Could you please give me the names?"

"Well, of course Liz and his mother."

"He has only gotten so close to them and they just vanish?"

"I guess so."

"Well, thank you Lord Death. That is all."

"See yeah!"

I couldn't believe this! But we're also close to him. Why haven't we gotten hurt? His mother and Liz, only two people he truly loved.

"Well, I heard everything. What is going on with Liz?" Blair entered the bathroom and sat on the sink. I wanted to cry, but not in front of Blair.

"I know you're gonna cry, you don't have to hide it."

"I know. But Kid has lost two people, and he doesn't even worry about Liz!"

"He is with Soul, and also I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Lord Death said that probably Liz's kidnapper erased Patty's memory."

"Yeah, so?"

"Weapons nor Miesters can't erase anybody's memory. Neither can the people among this city, only witches"

"You're right! But who?"

"I don't know. But atleast I gave you a hint. Gotta go!" Blair gives me a smile and walks out of the bathroom. I leave too and sit on the couch, thinking about what Blair had said.

She did just give me a hint, but Kid had no enimes back then. This could do with Kid's past, but maybe also his parents!


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

_As I promised! I need one more chapter X) In this chapter, yes there will be a flashback, or course. It will be bits of memories... So I hope you guys like it._

* * *

Kid's P.O.V

We have been running for a while now and I still have no idea where we're going. Soul seems very excited about this. We continue for a little longer until Soul suddenly comes to a stop. I fall to the ground and try to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Soul chuckles as he kneels next to me. He pats my back and helps me get up. I still look the ground, gasping for air.

"No, we ran a lot. Why couldn't we go on your motorcycle?"

"Sorry, but I just decided we needed a run."

"Of course. Where are we?"

"Take a look." I look at Soul, smiling at me. I smile back and look at what is in front of me.

~Flashback

"Mommy! Mommy where are you?" I cry out as I run into my house.

"What happend darling?" She looks at me, she then goes on her knees to almost reach my height.

"I-I got hurt." I begin to cry and show her my arm, I had gotten cut from trying to trim a rosebush. Maybe if I didn't play with sissors and try to make it symmetrical, this wouldn't have happend. But I was still little.

She gets a first-aid kit and takes care of my cut. I smile at her and give her a hug, trying to not let go.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you to." She hugs me back tightly. I continue huging her, but she begins to fade away. I no longer feel warmth from a hug. She is gone and there is only darkness.

"Say your goodbyes and farewells." I cry at what only seems to be the ground. I listen to nobody and nothing at all.

"Kid, let's go."

"No! I want her back! I love her and she loved me! She promised she would always be with me! Just lies! This can't be symmetrical when one side of my heart is broken!" I fall to the ground and begin to cry. I am only a child who lost someone I really loved. I am also a Shinigami, so this will happen often. But I just can't stand this!

Maka's P.O.V

-The day before

"Mommy! Where is papa?"

"He is at work right now, sweetie."

"Ok, but when is he coming back?"

"I am not sure." She smiles at me while she places food on the table. I had invited Kid over. Since both our fathers work together, we sort of hang out.

I went to the table and sat down, Kid did the same. We both began to eat and just mess around with the food. After we finished eating, we went outside to play.

Kid was as always trying to make some things symmetrical. I looked around and found my father at the corner of the street. He was flirting with another woman.

"Kid, my daddy is home, I will be right back." Kid nodded and I ran towards my father. He looked at me and quickly said goodbye to the woman and walked towards me. He put his hand in his pocket and kneeled down.

"Hello sweetie!"

"Papa what were you doing with that lady?"

"Oh her! Nothing really."

"I saw you making her laugh and you gave her something."

"I didn't give her anything. We were talking about work." He smiled at me and stood up. I still didn't listen to what he said. He picked me up and carried to the house.

I kept hitting him to put me down, he finally did. He looked at Kid with a worried face. I wonder what had happend, so I went inside and dragged Kid along with me. By the time we got in I guess papa already told her because she put her hands over her mouth.

"Papa what is going on?" I walked in and held Kid's hand.

"I think it would be best if I took Kid home."

"Why?"

"Because, something happend." Papa walked to the door and waited for Kid. I let him go and watch them leave. First, daddy is with another lady and now something happend. I looked at my mother and she walked up to me.

"Something just happend and well..." She gave me a hug, that soon made everything fade away.

~Present Time

I just cant get it off my head, this truth of what I know. I need to talk to Lord Death, but what if he changes the subject? He always does, he tries to avoid everything.

"Hey open up!" It was Black*Star knocking on the door. I get up opening the door, I didn't really expect Black*Star.

"I'm coming, just stop knocking!" I open the door. Black*Star nearly almost jumped on top of me.

"Hey! You almost jumped on me!"

"Sorry, but I am the Great and Amazing Black*Star!"

"Ok 'Great and Amazing' Black*Star, what are you doing here?"

"Soul invited me over, we're going to cheer up Kid."

"Well, you're kind of a bit to late. Soul left with Kid a while ago."

"Ugh, well do you know where they went?"

"No, not really. They just ran off, but I would like to know what is going on with them two."

"Oh ok. Well, I the great and mighty Black*Star will go and find them. Bye!"

"Bye!" I call out as I close the door. I need to talk to somebody! But who? The only person is lord death, but he will change the subject. Then I have no choice, I can atleast try with her. I go to my room and grab my coat.

"Blair! I'm going out, take care of the apartment while I'm gone."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" I grab the keys and lock the door behind me. Just hope Patty can remember one little thing that has not been erased. Something that can give me a clue.

* * *

_So, yeah. It is a bit short but the next one is very long! I promise you XD So I owe you one more chapter, I will update it in about 10 mins... So guess what?_

_What?_

_Nothing..._

_-.- just do the next chapter!_

_Ok, ok..._


	6. Chapter 6 It's Time, Tonight

_Ok, here it is as I promised! But it is not as long, well actually a bit longer than the last one... Sorry I cant stop thinking wrong XD Well  
what has happend? Liz is missing!? Where is Soul and Kid going!? They left Black*Star XD LOL  
Now Read!_

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

I was tired after running for so long, but it was still worth it. The look on Kid's face made me feel so proud of myself. I brought him to his old neighborhood. He pretty much started to tear up, he put his hand over his mouth and held my hand. Kid looked at me and gave me a symmetrical smile, of course.

Kid suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. He got deeper into the kiss and I returned the favor. We stood there in front of his old home, sharing a kiss. We stopped and pulled away, trying to catch our breath, but this was the first time we didn't hide it.

The neighborhood was empty, it has been for 12 years, since the day it happend. I held Kid's hand and picked it up, I put it upon my lips and kissed his hand.

"Soul, why did you bring me here? I am flattered, but I just can't stay here. These memories, I just can't!" Kid began to cry harder and fell to the ground. I kneeled down next to Kid, he put his hands to his face. I just hugged him, not know what else to do and I just pulled his hands away from his face.

"Kid, I don't want to see you like this and I just wanted you to remember the good things. Look Kid, I love you and I want you to stay the night with me. Let's just talk about the great times and try to make some memories here." I picked up his head and faced him towards me. I wiped away his tears and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too, Soul and yes. I will try to stay with you, for the night and I will also try to remember the good things."

"Great, now let's go!" I helped Kid get up and walked towards the house. I was still holding his hand and Kid's stopped right before I was about to walk in. He teared up a bit and I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. He smiled weakly and took one deep breath.

We walked until we reached the front door, I looked at Kid then back at the door, again. I opened it to find the furniture covered with long white cloths that were indeed dusty. I stepped inside the house and looked at Kid. Both of us, trying to let everything go and just think about tonight.

Maka's P.O.V

I knock on the door, waiting for a answer, but I hear no footsteps from the inside. Patty should be here, she had no other place to go and she was alone.

"Hello!?" I call out, but still no answer. I look at my watch, I have been waiting here for thirty minutes. This was pretty much getting me nowhere. I try to open the door and to my luck it's open. I walk inside and only hear the echoed my footsteps make. It was dark and quiet, it made it feel empty.

"Hello! Patty are you here?! Hello!" I keep repeating, but still no answer. I get close to the wall placing my hand on it trying to look for a light switch. Suddenly I feel another hand on top of mine, is it Patty?

"Why did you come here?" A shy voice asked me, it didn't sound like Patty.

"Patty is that you?" I was a little shocked, thinking what if it was not patty, but something else. I just pulled my hand away and walked back.

"No! Why are you leaving? Just because I don't know anything, you don't trust me!?" The shy voice changed to a darker tone. I guess it was Patty, the next thing I know I hear some footsteps. It then turned to running and I guess she went to her room because I could hear a door slam on the second floor.

I didn't know what to do, besides I had to talk to her! She was the only one with Liz before she got kidnapped. I continue trying to find a lamp or light switch. I don't know my way to this house, nor do I know which part of the house I am in.

"Hey Maka!" I hear a familiar voice behind me and they turn on the lamp. Who ever it was scared me and gets a,

"MAKA-CHOP!" I didn't have a book so I used my hand instead.

"Ow! What was that for!? I didn't really deserve that, even though I almost scared you." He faced the light towards himself, it was Black*Star!?

"Black*Star what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you come in here while I was looking for Soul and Kid. But looks like you need a bit of help."

"I don't need help, I am perfectly fine working by myself."

"Haha! Don't make me laugh! I the amazing Black*Star will help you!"

"Well you can help, but you don't shut that mouth of yours I will not hesitate to give you another Maka-chop!"

"Alright, but a big star like me doesn't need to take orders from people like you."

"What is that suppose to mean? Only this time I will hesitate to give you a Maka-chop!"

"Sorry, well let's just do this!" Black*Star yelled and I just shut him up again. Looks like this will be a long night.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! I wonder what will happen next!? This is what I promised so now you'll have to wait...again. But be glad that I posted 3 chapters hopefully that will be enough to keep you guys happy._


End file.
